up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bae Saera
Bae Saera (''배새라, born July 15, 1997) is a South Korean Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She was a member of the South Korean Girl Group Vega β and a member of DreamS unit SunSaeSu. She is also currently a DreamS soloist in South Korea. Biography 2009 Bae Saera passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 38,560 other auditionees, along with Mimi , Choi Hana, Song Sunmi and Hwang Suzy. 2011 A year after Saera passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku and S.M Entertainment that she alongside the other 4 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Vega β. On February 1, Vega β debuted with "LUPIN". 2012 On December 12, Bae Sae Ra released her first solo single, "Good Day/Wallpaper Design" which sold 45,657 copies. On November 14, it was announced by S.M Entertainment and Tsunku that there will be a sub-unit called SunSaeSu, consisting of three Vega β members Song Sunmi , Saera, and Suzy. 2013 On March 5, SunSaeSu debuted with "Twinkle" and performed on Music Bank for a month. They also won the Best Female Group Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards. Saera was a lead dancer for their new Korean Comeback "I GOT A BOY", being praised for her powerful dancing. She has gain much more popularity with her dancing. She and Vega β are currently working on their first Japanese album. After Vega β had disbanded on July 3, Sunmi announced that SunSaeSu was still active, since the three members decided to stay in DreamS and not return to their normal lives. Bae Saera will still maintain her solo career, as well as Sunmi and Hwang Suzy debuting as soloists on September 6. It was also announced that SunSaeSu will also debut in Japan, and become a South-Korean-Japanese unit. On July 16, SunSaeSu released their second single, "Rum Pum Pum/Shadow". On November 4, it was announced by Icchan that Seo Miyoung, alongside Choi Hana and SunSaeSu, will re-debut and revive the disbanded DreamS Korean Pop Group Vega β. They will redebut officially in January 2014 with a Korean Revival Comeback, and will release the postponed and long-awaited Japanese Album. Saera blogged about the revival shortly after the announcement; ''Thank you for always supporting me and SunSaeSu! SURPRISE! Vega β is reviving! '' ''I told you we'd come back! And you all doubted me =3=;; I'm really happy ... I have no words. '' ''I really loved Vega β, and the disbandment really shocked all of us and really saddened me. But now, we're coming back! Guys, we're come back! We'll be stronger than ever! '' ''Although I feel a bit uncomfortable with the addition of new members, I guess I can get used to it ;; I'm really excited to come back as Vega β! Look forward to our redebut! 2013/11/04 Bae Saera Profile *'DOB' - July 15, 1997 (Age 19) *'Height': 163cm (5"3) *'Position': Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer *'Origin': Toronto, Canada *'Vega β Member Color': Blue *'SunSaeSu Color: 'Teal *'Languages Spoken': Korean, Japanese *'Years in Vega 'β': 4 years *'Eastern Zodiac: 'Rat *'Western Zodiac: 'Aries *'Charm Point: 'Eyes *'Weak Point: 'Gets carried away with pranks. *'Strong Point: 'Doesn't take things to heart, really positive *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Aegyo, imitations *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, Modelling *'Favorite Food(s): Rice, bread. *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Sweet Potato *'Favorite Colors: Blue, pastel colors *'Favorite Sport:' Tennis *'Favorite Movie:' Bridesmaids *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Hello Kitty! *'Motto: '"Everything happens for a reason." *'Looks up to: ''Im Yoona, Choi Sooyoung, Kwon Yuri, Sunny ' *'Favorite Song:''' "Forever" by SNSD Singles Participated In Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY #2013.01.30 Into The New World #2014.08.17 I Don't Know #2015.03.31 CUPID #2016.02.12 Rough #2016.07.16 Navillera Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P #2014.03.?? Japanese 1st Album (Girls & Power) SunSaeSu #2013.03.05 Snapshot #2013.07.16 Rum Pum Pum/Shadow Solo Singles #2012.12.12 Good Day/Wallpaper Design #2013.08.06 Four Without Me DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Polaris α) Trivia *Annoys her Vega β members with her aegyo. *Is actually serious in real life. *Is one of the pranksters in Vega β. *Gets along with Suzuki Eri the best. *Says that Mimi knows her the best. *Her best friend in Vega β is Mimi , despite pranking her the most. *Is not good at waking up in the morning . *Was named the cutest member of Vega β. *She auditioned with a children's song. *Was frustrated when first starting out because she could not memorize dances as easily as the others. *Has had no experience in the entertainment industry. *Has an older sister and younger brother. *Wants to get out of her "cute" image and be more "sexy". *Half Canadian, Half Korean (her mother is Korean while her father is Canadian). *Can speak fluent Japanese, fluent English and fluent Korean. She helps Mimi learn Korean because they are both fluent in English. *Both her and Mimi are Half Canadian, Half Korean. They both come from the same hometown, but have never met. *Is close to North Star's Tanaka Maria. *After Vega β disbanded, she decided to become a DreamS soloist for South Korea. *Cried when she found out that Vega β was to be revived. * She is good friends with Akimoto Miharu. Category:1997 Births Category:July Births Category:DreamS Soloist Category:Vega β Category:Former DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:Members from Toronto Category:Members from Canada Category:Members from South Korea